Bleeding Sun Book 1: First Sight
by flair1444
Summary: My first story. Be gentle please.
1. Preface

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT **OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

* * *

**Preface**

My heart stopped as I looked at my family. I hadn't meant to hurt them. In fact, I hadn't meant to do anything. I just got a little upset that was all. A playful game of cards never hurt anyone . . . so why was my brother lying on the ground in a small pool of blood?

Why was my mother lying limp on the floor with the five hundred pound dinner table crushing her? And why was my father looking at me with tears in his eyes? Shaking like he was looking at a monster?

Because that was what he saw me as now?

I took a wary step toward him, and then stopped as he lifted his shaking hands as if to shield his face from me. I saw him mouth in panic, "Get away! Get away!" His face was twisted in pain.

I slowly stepped back as tears sprang to my eyes, burning them. I felt like my heart had been brutally ripped out of my chest as I turned toward the open front door and ran.


	2. Ch 1: The Creatures

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

* * *

**1. The Creatures**

It rained as I ran through northwest Washington State. The rain drops were the size of horseflies and stung as they somehow found a way into my eyes. But it didn't hurt as much as it had before. In fact, it felt like everything about me was changing, like I was getting stronger with every stride.

The air was cold and the only way I knew that was that I could see my hard breathing coming in harsh puffs of what looked like smoke. But I didn't feel the cold and all this running didn't tire me.

I didn't know why I was heading this way; I just knew that there was an explanation. A reason why I did what I did back at home. An answer to what was happening to me, why I was changing and why it was happening now. An instinct seemed to scream where to go in the back of my head. So I followed it.

I ran for a long time. Sometimes I would pause or walk but I didn't stop to sleep or eat simply because I didn't need to.

I saw plenty of wildlife, but none called to me. There were plenty of fresh water streams but I didn't feel like stopping for a drink.

Then the craving to go further just stopped somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. I paused, looking around, but didn't see anything that would hold any interest. So I trotted forward a few yards before pausing again. Nothing.

I huffed and watched the white cloud come from my mouth. I sat down and huffed again, watching the thick white cloud rise then fade. I glanced around and saw only moss-covered trees and thick underbrush.

'_Great_,' I thought. '_I'm in the middle of nowhere and I don't have a clue where I am._' I sighed and stood, taking one more glance around, and started running again.

I got pretty far in that one hour and could soon smell the faintest scent of salt water. But before I could get there, I tripped.

I was running steadily when my foot caught on something and I was face first in the mud before I could stop myself. I coughed up some mud and stood.

I turned back to see what I had tripped over. My lips parted as I looked at the rotting deer carcass. It wasn't the fact it was a carcass, but the fact that it looked like it had been drained of all  
fluid, the open wounds weren't bleeding and didn't look as if they had bled at all. I took a wary step forward.

Other than the bloody bite mark on its neck, it didn't look like it was hurt or like it had broken anything. But what would kill an animal only to leave it? A single word came to mind that I really didn't want to think about right now: vampire. Just then a sickly sweet scent filled my nose.

I sneezed and lifted my right arm and wiped my nose with my wrist, leaving a fresh streak of mud on my snout. I sighed and followed the bitter scent because it was all I could think to do at the moment.

I was surprised at how long the trail was. I had been following it for about two hours when it began to cross other scents, but I had been walking so I wouldn't lose the trail so it's no surprise that it took such a long time. I had to slow down even more to keep track of the first scent.

Then the scents became almost too overpowering but I kept moving forward. I came close to a clearing after a few minutes and was overwhelmed by the smell. By the time I reached the edge of the clearing, I was squinting and breathing through my mouth.

In the center of the clearing was a large white house and, to my surprise, a small fairy-like girl was standing out front. She had short, spiked black hair that somehow gave her the look of a pixie.

Her eyes were like gold as they looked over the land in front of her. Her paper white skin had a strange glittery layer. I tilted my head as I bent down into the underbrush so she wouldn't see me.

Just then a boy strode out of the house. His hair was bronze and his eyes looked like liquid topaz. All in all, he looked like a Greek god.

Then he looked right at me like he could hear my thoughts or something. My ears folded back as his face hardened. I took a step back as two more boys—one was large like a bear with short curly hair, the other was slightly smaller with honey blonde hair—stepped out of the house. They both had paper-like skin just like the pixie and the bronze-haired boy's.

Their eyes followed the first boy's and they found me quickly. Then, on some unseen cue, they lowered into crouches. The pixie seemed almost startled, looking first at them then at me.

The boys didn't wait for her to say anything, and within seconds they were chasing me. I found myself running away without really remembering that I had started. My legs seemed to know what to do.

As I ran, I tried to find a scent that I could follow, but there were only the bitter scents that led me to the house. It gave me the feeling that these things knew the forest pretty well and that when it  
came to hide-and-go-seek, they would most definitely win.

I didn't look back for the fear of tripping over something. I just ran and tried to listen to the sound of my paws beating against the ground, over and over, quick as a race horse at full speed. Then I ran over a trail.

Without thinking, I changed my course and followed it. As I made that sharp right turn, I saw the boys right behind me. The bronze-haired one was in the lead, his lips pulled back to expose the ultra white teeth of an inhuman creature.

At that sight, I pushed myself harder than I ever had before. For the first time since I became what I am, my muscles actually began to tighten and a ping in my side made me whine.

This trail didn't go very far before the other scents close to it began to intertwine with it. These scents were more natural and appealed to my nose more than the other scents had. These scents  
smelled like the forest, like the outdoors—wild but tame at the same time—and some sort of native incense.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, I ran into something. Whatever it was fell over with me. I gasped as it landed on me with its crushing weight. It yelped as we somehow rolled over and my weight slammed into it. 'Oh, we fell down a hill,' I discovered when we stopped with me still lying on top of it.

Out of nowhere, without warning, it shoved me off of it. I turned my head to see a huge, horse-size, russet-colored wolf standing up. It shook out its fur, spraying mud, twigs, and leaves everywhere. Then it turned its black eyes on me, its lips pulling back to show razor sharp teeth. The sight made me shiver.

I stood and found for the first time that I was the size of a horse as well. It just never really occurred to me. I glanced down at myself. I was covered from paw to chest in mud and had some more on my muzzle. My fur was brown except for my muzzle and legs from my paw to my elbow which were black.

When I looked up, the three boys were standing behind the russet wolf. The boy with the bronze hair stepped forward, lips pulled back to show his inhuman teeth again.

The russet wolf barked at him when he took another step forward. The bronze haired boy froze before he turned on the wolf. The big, bear-like boy laughed a booming laughed at the wolf, effectively hurting my ears. "What is it, Jake? You into ones with tails now?" He laughed again and this time the blond joined in.

"What do you mean 'don't hurt her'?" the bronze haired boy spoke in a hiss. The russet wolf just stared at him. "She's not in your pack!" he protested.

I felt like I was missing something. The big bear of a boy had stopped laughing and was now eyeing me as was the blonde; they didn't seem to understand this any more than I did. I took a step back and bumped into something. I turned and saw that I had bumped into a large black wolf with coal black eyes.

I yelped and jumped away as other wolves began to flank him. I looked around me. I was surrounded by creatures that had no place being here on this earth. Yet, for some strange reason, I felt like I belonged with them.


	3. Ch 2: The Pixie

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES!

* * *

**2. The Pixie**

I couldn't help but to be scared. I was surrounded by animals that should only exist in fairy tales. The paper white boys with the inhuman teeth and the wolves the size of Quarter horses was a lot to take in at the moment.

The black wolf was looking at me like I was the creature, even though I looked just like him with different colored fur. He stepped toward me and I took three steps back as my eyes flickered to the russet wolf.

He was looking at me like I was some sort of wild dog and he was a pure bred German shepherd, like he thought he was better than me. My ears fell back and my tail pulled up between my legs.

The black wolf took a step toward me. I looked at him sharply and backed up a few steps. He paused then looked at the bronze haired boy.

"I don't know where she came from, Sam. She just popped up in our front yard and, since Alice can't see your kind, we didn't know she was coming." He was speaking to the large black wolf as if it had asked him a question.

The wolf looked at me then turned back to the boy before standing on its hind legs and seemed to evaporate into a boy. He stood tall, reaching almost seven feet tall, his skin was darkly tanned, and his hair was cut short and as black as his eyes.

"So you're telling me that she popped up out of nowhere? That she just appeared on your doorstep?" He stepped toward the bronze haired boy as he spoke. "Edward, what are we supposed to do with her? Keep her? She's not a pet! Or just kill her like you were planning?"

The bronze haired boy, Edward, glared at Sam. "So what are we going to do with her?"

The russet wolf stood and phased into a boy like Sam. "Why are we talking about her as if she isn't standing right here?" he said, gesturing to me.

Edward's face hardened. "She thinks we're creatures, that we're mindless animals." I was offended, and I lunged a step forward and barked sharply at him without thinking. He jumped.

Everyone looked at me. I wasn't quite sure why but I instinctively bared my teeth at Edward. '_Like a dog who doesn't trust a human_,' I thought. Edward's eyebrows pulled together.

Then the boy who had been the russet wolf spoke. "Hey, calm down. He does that to everyone," he said as he held his hands up, palms facing out. "So just phase human so we can all talk to each other."

My eyebrows pulled together as I looked down at myself questioningly. 'Now, how would I do that?' I thought.

"She doesn't know how to change back, Jacob. She's new to this," Edward said. Anger pulsed through me as I looked at Edward.

I found myself snarling at him without realizing it. Jacob stepped forward. Hey, hey, calm down. He's trying to help." I looked at Jacob then Edward. "Listen, just calmly think of being human. It doesn't work if you're upset."

My eyes shot to Jacob's kind black eyes. I swallowed and tried to calm myself. I felt a small tingle but nothing else. I looked at Jacob as he stood there, waiting patiently.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to forget everything except being human. I thought about my long black-brown hair, my dark green eyes and my finely tanned skin. Then a shudder ran through my body and my eyes flew open.

Jacob was smiling a little, satisfaction filling his eyes. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was standing naked in front of all of them. My hands flew up to shield my body from them. Some chuckled at my discomfort, most likely the pale bear-like boy. I blushed deeply and looked down.

"Now you can speak for yourself," Jacob said in satisfaction.

Sam spoke. "So who are you and why are you here?" I ignored the rudeness in his tone.

"My name is Elena Moore-Strider. Four days ago, during a game of cards with my family, I exploded into a huge wolf. In doing so, I killed my baby brother by throwing him into the wall, I knocked over our five hundred pound dining room table. It landed on my mother and killed her. My father laid on the ground bleeding and looking at me like I was a monster. He told me to get away from him." I paused and looked at each of them. "I came here because something in the back of my head screamed at me to come this way. I found a scent and instinctively followed it. Next thing I know, I'm being attacked by them," I concluded as I pointed at Edward and the other two pale boys.

The bear smiled, his golden eyes highlighted with amusement. The blonde looked as if he had just kicked a puppy thinking it was something else. Edward was unreadable. He was probably feeling bad now that he knew the truth but it was impossible to tell.

Then Sam started speaking. "And what exactly was your plan? Just go up to someone and ask for help? What if we hadn't found you?" I looked at him sharply, my face hard.

"Well, by the looks of your group, I would guess you've never been in my place," I said, my voice cracking like a whip. Sam's face hardened.

"You think you can just come here and insult my pack and I? The only ones who could help you." A shudder ran through his body and he bared his teeth.

"I'm sure there are others," I hissed. "If I found you, I'm sure I could find someone else, too."

Jacob stepped forward. "Both of you! Stop!"

Then there was a voice from behind us. "Why? Why make her? She has a point." It was a female's voice. I turned to see a girl with short black hair and skin like Jacob's or Sam's.

"Shut up, Leah!" Sam and Jacob hissed. Her face hardened. I noticed that she, like the rest of us wolves, stood naked. Though she didn't seem to care if the guys looked at her or vice versa. I guess they were just used to it.

She sighed and phased into a large grey wolf. She looked pissed. A sand colored wolf came to her side and nudged her with his nose. She just ignored him and glared at Sam.

I looked back at Jacob and Sam. Edward stepped forward. "She would have to be related to your tribe somehow. . . ." He eyed me. Then I noticed the wedding band on his finger and began to felt a little uncomfortable. Then there was the fact that he looked like he was seventeen. I was going to be nineteen in two days and having a younger guy looking over my naked body was bad enough, but a married younger man! That's just not right.

"Well, I don't know anyone by the name of Moore or Strider. You, Jacob?" Sam asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No but that doesn't mean she isn't related distantly," he said.

"Would you all stop acting like I'm not standing right fucking here?" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. Then the rest of the wolves started standing up and phasing.

It felt strange to stand naked in front of all the boys who all stood naked themselves. Then there was Leah, who simply crossed her arms over her chest, making me wonder just how long she'd been with pack.

Only a few of the boys were looking at me as if I were a horse to be bought. I kept my eyes away from them, only looking at Jacob's and Sam's faces. The fact that they only looked at my eyes helped.

"Sorry, Elena." Jacob apologized then he frowned slightly. "You wouldn't happen to know if you're distantly related to anyone here, would you?"

I thought about it for a second then said, "I had some family living in southwest Canada, but they were American citizens. Not Native Americans."

"Maybe, but its unlikely." Sam sighed. "Most of us stick to the tribe."

"Yeah, but it is possible. You know, a young couple or something."

I sighed as Sam, Jacob, and Edward started talking, trying to figure out how I was related to the tribe. I found myself glancing around. The pack was murmuring softly about me as well as the blond and bear-like boys.

I folded my arms across my chest and crossed my legs self-consciously as I looked at the deep, dark forest. Then I saw something move.

I peered into the darkness of the shadowed wood. Something pale stood there. Even with my newly enhanced vision, it was hard to see it, but I knew it was something out of place.

Then, out of nowhere, it stepped forward. My eyes rolled over it, trying to identify it. Then the light hit its face and I saw that it was the pixie from the clearing.

Her butterscotch eyes flickered over the scene in front of her. Edward and the other pale boys looked up at her. The blonde one strode to her side. She smiled at him before looking at me.

"Elena?" Her voice sounded as if she were singing.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a step back.

"I'm Alice." she said with a smile. Then she loped quickly and gracefully to my side. "We're going to be great friends! I can tell." Her sudden closeness made me jump slightly.

I had to take a step back for two reasons: one, her scent burned my nose, and two, her voice stung my ears. I tried to smile but it looked like more of a grimace. The blond stepped forward. "Sorry, Elena, Alice can get a little . . ." He trailed off as his golden eyes shifted over to her. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Hello."

The bear-like boy stepped forward. "Well, if we're introducing ourselves . . . I'm Emmett." Then the others stepped forward and introduced themselves.

From the pack, there was Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Leah, Sam and Jacob. They were the first to join the pack. Then Collin and Brady, soon after. Caleb, Matt, Joel, Justin, Alex, Max and Nick, who joined in the last few years. And Tony, who joined only two weeks ago.

Tony was different from the other wolves. Instead of black or brown eyes, he had eyes the color of a rushing river. His skin was a shade lighter than the others'. His black hair, which looked like it would have been chin length, looked as if it had a static charge to it, making it stand straight up. When he greeted me, he took my hand and said, "Hello. My name is Anthony Snowraven, but everyone calls me Tony." It was so common coming from such an uncommon person.

"Elena Moore-Strider, but you already knew that." We both laughed lightly. Then I turned to look at Edward, who had cleared his throat.

Alice spoke instead of Edward. "Elena, you must be tired. You said you've been running for four days . . . ?"

"Uh, yeah." I said as I glanced around. "I hate to ask, but I don't have any money or clothes. . ." I trailed off, embarrassed.

Again, Alice spoke before anyone else could. "Well, you can come and stay with us! I'm sure Esme would love to have you! And you look about Rosalie's size, just a little taller," she smiled, excited.

Emmett nudged Edward and stage-whispered, "Yeah. One: Rose won't share with a wolf. And two: Elena is what, two, two and a half feet taller than Rose?" Edward and Jasper laughed.

Alice ignored them and said, "I'll be right back." Then she was sprinting off into the woods.


End file.
